


Tastes Like

by hellopurpletiger (Felix_Kawaii)



Series: hellopurpletiger & Mercia's June Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pride Month Prompts 2018, Summer Vacation, adorable volleygays, smol gay babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_Kawaii/pseuds/hellopurpletiger
Summary: This summer was different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mercia and tiger's June prompt challenge #2 and also Pride Month Prompts 2018 Day #1: First Kiss. On a roll, wahoo!

The summer months before Karasuno were quiet. Stagnant days of too warm weather and water beading against the fogged up plastic of his water bottle, the steady rise and fall of a the ball against his hands again and again. Endless days that bled into the next.

This summer, the heat is just as intense as the last. Hot rays that scorch the top of his head and makes him jerk his fingers away sharply. And he's spent most days playing volleyball too, the satisfying pop of sound that makes his lips curl and his heart light no matter how many times he hears it.

But this summer he has friends.

He has the team. Each day is different to the last - whether that's a weekend camping at the beach, burning their toes on the sand as Suga calls them back for sunscreen. Or a trip to the aquarium with the other first years, Tsukishima rolling his eyes but reading the information display next to the Komodo dragon with a glint in his eyes, as Hinata presses his face against every glass panel and tugs Tobio in every direction. They have barbeques in every one of their senpais' backyards at least once, the grills manned by Daichi, of course. One memorable time, they even sneak into school's pool for a party.

Today, though, it’s just Tobio and Hinata. The sun has been at their backs the whole day, and his knuckles feel stiff from gripping the handlebars of his old bike for far too long. Sweat has been dripping down the side of his temple for at least an hour now, and never has he envied Hinata so much for his seemingly boundless stamina.

"Fuah!" Hinata plops down beside him, uncaring of the cool grass that probably tickles the decoy's tanned calves. His eyes are bright, Tobio thinks. "We rode so far!"

"Dumbass, who told you to start racing?" There's no bite in his voice, despite the annoyance that should behind it. In the shade of the tall tree, the breeze soft and soothing against his skin, it's barely much more than a soft mumble.

Hinata hears it anyway, stupid cheeks rosy from the heat and probably sunburnt. "I didn't! You were the one that starting speeding up!"

"You were getting too far away."

The tips of Hinata's ears are probably sunburnt too. Tobio squints a little, trying to see him better against the backdrop of the summer sky. They look soft, and flushed pink. They'd probably be really warm if he touched them. "W-well - " He snatches his gaze from Hinata's ears to his face, which doesn't look any better to be honest. Not that it looks bad. Just - pink. And a little splotchy. "I turned around and you had a really scaaary look on your face and you were pedalling reaaally intensely." His arms flail as if to make his point - "Of course, I started trying to go faster!"

"That's just my face." Tobio deadpans back, eyes flicking up to the sun through the leaves. His phone is in his pocket but he can't be bothered enough to check it for the time, so the sun will have to do. Hinata is still trying to justify the racing in his ears, voice as loud as his hair. And it's not that he's not listening, just that he's still catching his breath and the grass is pleasantly cool against his bare neck and Hinata's calves arms have so many more freckles than they did at the start of the holidays.

"Oi! Are you listening?" The sun is abruptly blocked out by Hinata's face, cheeks puffed out in annoyance. "Don't ignore me, Bakageyama!" But he's not really listening any more. Tobio's chest feels strange and fluttery, tight and far too full like the moment as the ball leaves his fingers for a set, and Hinata's smells of grass and sweat and the sticky-sweet ice cream they had several hours ago.

"Hinata -" He croaks even as he pushes up on one elbow.

Hinata's lips taste like he smells, salty and sugar sweet and soft beneath his own. His breath is just as shaky as Tobio's and his fingers are far too warm where they are clutched at the neckline of Tobio's t-shirt and the smaller boy is half hunched over him, arms crushed awkwardly between them. Hinata's mouth is warm and wet and clummsy, and makes him feel too shivery to keep his eyes open.

He pulls away for a second (Hinata's lips chase him, a little), just to catch his breath - because somehow Hinata always makes him feel a little breathless, but this time it’s different. Weird, but a good weird.

Hinata's eyes are wide but his mouth - soft, and warm, and - is curled up into the slightest smile. "- Oh."

"Woah." Tobio corrects, as his stomach flip-flops, as he sits up properly, so he has better balance this time.

This summer is much better.


	2. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercia and Tiger's June Prompt Challenge #4: "Your miracle hangover cure couldn't possible beat mine."

As far as new relationships went, Shouyou felt like he was reasonably justified in saying his thing with Kageyama - Tobio, now - was new. Sort of. They'd known each other for what felt like years now, but they'd only really gotten together at the end of their last year of high school. It was something Tsukishima had smirked over - the freak duo being crazy quick on court but slower than rocks off it.

Well, what did that lampost know anyways?

Their… thing hadn't really changed much between them, which had surprised Shouyou at first. He'd spent so long thinking and pining over what it would be like that he couldn't help but be a little surprised by how little things changed. They were still the same boys that raced each other to the gates each morning, still competed to see who could brush their teeth the fastest (nevermind that toothpaste foam got everywhere) and were both exuberant winners and very sore losers on and off court.

They were at college now - in their first year, which felt weird to say again, knowing that it was their first year of college, instead of their first year at Karasuno. And with that, although volleyball remained a constant, their competitive efforts also went into different things. For example - they raced ridiculously to see who could get or avoid getting the bill when they went on dates, which meant there had been occasions where they nearly paid for meals twice or ran out of restaurants without paying. It had led to some really weird looks from waitstaff and got them banned from a few places.

It wasn't all the same though, and as much as Shouyou loved their old dynamic, their new one was a thousand times better. Being with Tobio meant he could swing their interlocked hands between them when they walked home after a practice, it meant that he was free to brush his fingertips across the furrows in Tobio's brow when his boyfriend was thinking too hard. It meant that they could just have quiet moments too, ones where they curled up on their crappy too-low couch and watched stupid cat videos, or just collapsed on their small double-bed in a sweaty heap after practice that steadily dissolved into petal-soft and languid kisses.

Primarily, they were still very competitive though.

One of the upperclassmen on the volleyball team had thrown a party last night in celebration of everyone retuning back to college after the break, and things had gotten out of hand pretty quickly. A party from a few floors up had somehow merged into theirs and before they'd known it, it felt like the whole campus had been crammed into that suddenly far too small flat. Kuroo and Bokuto had been in town for the weekend too so of course the party had gone off the rails - they didn’t even attend the same college!

Shouyou wasn't sure what he'd drunk last night but he was glad that Tobio had tugged him out the door just before two in the morning to stumble back to their flat, no matter how much he had drunkenly whined about missing out on the fun. By the time they'd reached home, they hadn't had the energy to do much more than cram a few slices of toast in and pass out over the sheets of their bed.

Drinking always made Shouyou sleep in the next morning - no matter how much of morning person Tobio accused him of being. It made him slow to wake, even though he was far from comfortable with his jacket from last night still tied in a bunch around his waist and digging into his side and one arm crushed beneath Tobio's heavy head. Eventually he did get up though, if only because he couldn't stand how gross his mouth tasted and how badly he needed to pee.

Tobio joined him in the bathroom a few moments later, slumping over his shoulder while he was brushing his teeth to rub his blue eyes blearily and stare grumpily at the mirror. Shouyou leaned forwards to spit, bracing one hand against the sink when the whole of his setter's weight followed him down to watch the glob of white-blue foam disappear down into the pipes with swirl of water.

"Brush your teeth." He mumbled, crinkling his nose at the ripe smell. "Stinks."

Tobio grunted. And then turned his head ninety-degrees to breathe right against Shouyou's cheek.

"Uaghh! Gross!" He hadn't meant for his shriek to come out a loud as it did, startling Tobio into chuckles that made him smile prettily. Which he was - unfairly so - for all his stinky beer-breath and the fact that his usually silky-soft dark hair looked distinctly chicken like in the mornings. Tobio was the prettiest. Especially when he was still clingy and warm from sleep, like he was now.

Shouyou rolled his eyes, unable to stop his lips from curling up. His chest always felt all warm and light in the mornings, especially now that they shared a flat like this. "Come on, brush, Bakageyama!" He ordered, tone light. "I'm going to go check on Kuroo and Bokuto." He hadn't heard them come in last night, but he could hear their snoring now. "I'm pretty sure it's nearly lunchtime already."

Shouyou had given Kuroo his keys so that they could let themselves in when they'd split up at the party, and trusted their old senpais to be able to get each other back in one piece. Which was a thought that he could only blame on drunk!Shouyou, for sure.

"They're going to be so hungover." Tobio said, as he stuck his brush into his mouth. "Kenma's not going to be impressed."

"Nope!" Shouyou laughed and then grinned. "Oh, I'm gonna make them my hangover cure!"

"Shou - "

"Yep," He beamed, watching as Tobio's eyebrow began to twitch. Neither of them had really ever been so flat out drunk they'd still felt sick as dogs in the morning, but they'd certainly done a fair bit of experimenting in the kitchen for hangover cures. Just in case. "Raw eggs, spinach, paprika - " Shouyou waggled his eyebrows, which always Tobio huff because he couldn't do it. "Bet my miracle hangover cure is better than yours."

Tobio's toothpaste spit could literally not have been more aggressive. "Your 'miracle hangover cure' couldn't possibly beat mine."

Shouyou huffed, because his setter's idea of a good hangover cure involved milk. Lots of it. "Who drinks milk when they feel sick?" He scoffed, turning on his heel for the kitchen with his boyfriend close behind him.

"You put raw egg - in a smoothie." Tobio deadpanned, somewhere by his ear.

"It's protein!"

The bickering felt familiar and warm and the race to the blender made him grin as they both reached for it at the same time, a fiercely determined smirk on Tobio's mouth that tugged his lips up just so. Maybe they weren't the most conventional couple, but Shouyou loved their competitions, the way they egged each other on - little things that were just them.

They'd only been together for a few months, but he hoped it was something that would remain a constant for as long as they had each other. For always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip kuroo and bokuto  
> rip kenma too for having to deal with these crazies lol


End file.
